Inilah, Mengapa Aku Benci ke Clubbing
by Fvvn
Summary: One shot! Naruto diajak kiba party di sebuah club terkenal Cabacula Night, exotic Palace! tapi kenapa Naru ogah-ogahan ya? padahal, ada seseorang bertubuh sekseh ngajakin dia nge-dance, kok bisa ya Naru nolak mentah-mentah? Humor, no Porn. watch out!


**Title : Inilah mengapa aku benci ke Clubbing**

**Warning : OOC nggak NAHAAAN (Spoiler : salah satu Akatsuki member dinistakan), Gaje Polll, Superr KONYOL, Fuun's Insanity is BACK!**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : T **

**(Naruto's POV)**

"Nar, hari ini anak-anak pada mau party, ikut yok!" teriak Kiba heboh dengan seTon kalimat super alaynya yang membujukku supaya ikut. Mereka tahu, aku benci ke Clubbing.

"Udah milyaran kali gue bilang, NGGAK! Sampe kapan lu mau nabungin suara gua? Lu mau beli mobil sama itu?" sindirku kesal. Ngotot amat sih jadi orang.

"Ck.. yaudahlah kalo gitu…" Kiba berlalu dengan cepat. 'Tumben' pikirku yang saat itu keheranan karena Kiba nggak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ngototnya nggak terlalu seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Tapi, sebagai sahabat dekat, aku tahu kalau dia sedang memikirkan strategi untuk memaksaku ikut party.

Di malam minggu, tepat dimana Kiba mengadakan pesta di sebuah club Cabacula yang terkenal eksotis,

"Naruuutooo!" dia datang kerumahku, menggedor-gedor pintu rumah bahkan sampai kaca jendela kamarku, karena aku nggak kunjung keluar, Ayahku Minato yang membukakan pintu,

"Oh, Kiba… ada apa?" itulah suara terakhir yang kudengar dari ayahku. Setelah itu, entah mengapa yondy, my otou-san, malah menyetujui kalau aku pergi dengan Kiba, bayangkan! Orangtua gila yang membiarkan anaknya ke Clubbing dengan senang hatiii!

**(Normal POV)**

"Papih yondy jahat..! Waaa! Waa! Naru nggak mau pergi ke tempat nista itu!" rengek, amuk dan tangisan Naruto meledak-ledak. Namun, Kiba sang sahabat semakin menyeringai setan sambil menyeret pria berumur 15 tahun itu pergi ke tempat yang ia minta. malangnya, Minato sang ayah, malah melambaikan tangannya seraya mengikhlaskan kepergian Naru-chan.

"Semoga Naruto bener-bener bisa belajar, kan jarang-jarang dia ke perpus diajak temen.." ternyata sang papah tercintah telah ditipuh mentah-mentah sama KibaH! Apa Papih Yondy nggak mikir, seorang Kiba mengajak anaknya belajar bareng jam 10 MALAM? 10 MALAM SODARA-SODARA!

**Cabacula Night, Exotic Palace,**

**10.12 PM, **

"Nar! Ada yang mau ngajak lu nge-dance..!" Kiba teriak hepi, sementara yang diteriakin gondok kayak kodok ngeremin telor di lehernya. Jangankan dansa, nengok ke sono aja Naruto udah ogah. Kenapa sih, Naruto nggak tertarik sama yang sekseh-sekseh?

"Hoek…" cuman kata itu saja yang keluar dibibir mungil Naruto yang mulai membiru perlahan.

"Hai.. babe! Kok sendirian aja sih?" seseorang berambut hitam panjang menghampirinya perlahan, rok mininya sengaja diangkat supaya memberikan kesan 'HOT' . tapi, pemirsa.. hal itu sama sekali nggak berguna buat NARUTO.

"Minggir lu! Hueeekk!" tatap Naruto jijik. Kiba agak kesal melihat partnernya yang kelewat kampungan ini.

"Oi Nar! Lu sopan dikit kek sama cewek! Norak lu ah..!"

"CEWEK?" Naruto teriak geram, "MATA LU BUTA? MANA ADA CEWEK YANG PUNYA BULU DADA! Dicukur lagi jadi tulisan I LOV MAMA! WADEFAK! KIB! Cukup.. setidaknya, AJAK GUA KE TEMPAT NORMAL SELAIN KE PERKUMPULAN BENCES SEDUNIA INIIII!" Naruto tereak frustasi, lari ngibrit, namun perempuan jadi-jadian yang bernama Itachi *maaph* mengejarnya dan menarik celana Naruto, "Tunggu say, kita kan belom ngapa-ngapain.. masa udah mau pergi siiih?"

"Woy, celana gua!" adegan ini seperti sepasang kekasih bodoh yang bertengkar dengan konyolnya. Itachi menginjak sempak Boxer nya Naruto dengan high heels nya, sementara Naruto berusaha menarik celana yang di injak Itachi agar kembali menyelimuti bokongnya. *Adegan jongkok ria*

Cabacula heboh, Naruto perang dengan harga dirinya…

"Jangan pergii~" Itachi nangis bombay megangin tangannya Naruto,

"THEDAAAAAAK!" satu jeritan yang cukup untuk membuat para penghuni Cabacula mendelik ke arahnya,

"Kamu boleh cium kaki saya!" Itachi masih ngotot. keGoblokkan tingkat MAX

"NAJESS…!" respon Naruto masih dengan 'Jijik no jutsu facenya'

"Kamu boleh cium dada saya!" Itachi semakin ngotot

"AMIT-AMIT! EMAAAK! Tolongin NARU!" cowok yanke itu meronta-ronta dari jambakan tangan Itachi.

"Kamu cium bibir saya aja deh!"

"JANGANKAN NYIUM, Liat lu aja OGAH GUAAA! AARRRRGGHHH!"

"Uuuh~ Kamu segitu inginnya seluruh tubuh Itachi-chuan yaa~?" Itachi menggeliat-geliat nggak jelas. sementara Naruto pucat pasi, "S-Se-Se-Seseorang…." Sepertinya ini batas dari akhir hayat naruto, "SESEORANG! KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT INIIII!" Naruto berlari mencari pintu keluar. Namun Pintu-pintu Cabacula Night telah di jaga oleh para bences di sana.

Naruto sengsara,

Kiba hepi-hepi sama Gina Maito (Nama malamnya guru Guy)

Dunia ini tercemar, menggila, kehilangan AKAL!

"Naruto~" suara di belakang pria bermata saphire itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Aah~" Itachi menggeliat semakin parah, bulu kuduk Naruto sukses berdiri tegap layaknya di beri semprotan hair spray, "Ganteng~" kali ini Itachi mencolek dagu Naruto dari belakang, yang dicolek? Jangan tanya… bahasa planetnya keluar secara blak-blakkan

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! _-sensor-_" pengalaman, jarang-jarang Naruto di goda bences.

Keesokkan paginya,

Entah siapa yang melakukannya, yang jelas ada sebuah foto tertempel di Mading sekolah, yang mana foto itu merupakan gambar seorang pria yanke berwajah nahan boker 5 tahun yang sempaknya diinjek sama bencong. Reaksi para murid saat itu,

Neji : Bwahahahaa! Muka lu sengsara amat Nar!

Kankuro : GYAHAHAHAHA! Bagus banget neh buat gua taro di FB!

Gaara : Na.. ru.. to… kau menghianatiku… *?*

Chouji : Bhuu! Na-Naruto… Ta-Bhuu.. Tabahkan.. Hati… Puph.. Mu..

Shikamaru : *Pucat pasi, kaku jadi paku*

Jiraiya : hoek.. mesum lu lebih parah dari gue Nar…

Sasuke : Fuuh.. akhirnya, mahakarya yang bagus muncul juga.. *begitulah cara Uchiha menyampaikan rasa humornya, meskipun foto yang ada di situ merupakan sahabat dekat plus kakaknya sendiri*

Inilah… mengapa Naruto benci ke Clubbing,

Isinya Bences semua…

**FIN~!**

I love Gaje… do u love too?

Jangan terlalu tinggi ngayalnya, ntar malah kebayang yang nggak-nggak lagi..

Makasih udah sempat membaca… saya senang jika anda menjadi gila mendadak setelah membaca ini.. *Atau muntah mendadak? Atau marah? Atau?*

P.S : yang addict sama komik Shinchan pasti pernah baca atau denger kata 'Cabacula Night...' xDD Exotic palace'a cuman tambahan, biar keren hehehe.. *Huuu!*


End file.
